


Air Out your Grievances

by thermowire



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thermowire/pseuds/thermowire
Summary: Husband and Wife argue about the betterment of their children, as they normally do.post-s2e7: Light and Shadows





	Air Out your Grievances

**Author's Note:**

> watched ep7 and had so much to say about the family dynamics here. Always been curious about the relationship between Amanda and Sarek and their child-rearing moments. It may come off as OC for Sarek, but that scene in the caves was already out of character for most of them anyway. 
> 
> not beta-d, mistakes are all mine. 
> 
> 10/6/19 - edited for grammar mistakes.

“Why did you convince Michael to take Spock to Leland? See what you have done! They’re both missing! You should’ve listened to me and kept Spock here!”

Sarek braced himself with the onslaught of arguments from his wife. Ever since the transmission came from Captain Leland, Sarek has been in deep thought concerning their next set of actions. Amanda has been hounding him, spraying words of disgust at his actions.

He, however, held his ground.

“What good will that do than my wife? Keep Spock hidden in these caves as he slowly loses his sanity?” He challenges her.

Ever the fighter Amanda straightens up and scowls. “I could find a way to help him!” Her face suddenly contorts, “Don’t you trust me?”

“You may find this hard to comprehend but our decisions are not sound, we are both being driven by our emotions when we made these decisions.” He knows she will take this as an insult.

Her face colors. He was right then, “I am their  _ mother  _ Sarek! I will always make decisions with my heart.  _ I  _ know what is best for them. Don’t you dare insinuate that I do not know what to do!

“I am not implying anything.” He sneers at her, letting his emotions surface. “My relationship with them might not be … ideal but are you forgetting that I am their father?” He raises his eyebrows at her, the tone of his voice alerting Amanda that something has shifted inside of him.

Sarek looks her in the eyes and continues. “We will always be on the opposite side. Me with logic, you with emotions. It would always be Vulcan versus Human.”

Amanda continues to be disgusted at his words. “What good did you ever do to them Sarek? You repressed the human side of your children. You drilled them both to become the ideal Vulcan.” She moves closer to him, her anger never dissipating. “ It never went well, did it? You treated your children like experiments! Hell, even our  _ marriage! _  What did you want to gain from this Sarek? Lessons? Experience?”

He ignores the last statement. “Did you ever stop and think that I may have regretted the actions I did when they were children? Have you never noticed my pain because I was the reason for their suffering?” He raises his voice slightly, something both of them are not used to. “Yes I wanted them to be as Vulcan as possible, it was the way things are here. But did it never dawn on you that I did not want it that way?”

Amanda scoffs at him not believing him. “You could never fool me a husband. You would never use your emotions. You’re Vulcan, always with logic. Never an impulse decision.”

“Then why did I follow you to the caves? To assert my dominance as head of the house? As a diplomat? I could see Spock in pain, and I know that whatever you are doing won't help him.” He argues with his wife. “I decided to ask Michael to bring Spock to Leland because that is the only way I could think of to help Spock.”

His voice lowers and he takes a shaky breath. “My wife, why can you not understand?”

Amanda refuses to back down, her maternal instinct telling her to continue “Because you always would think with logic, you make decisions based on if it is logical. Whether the effect would be positive or negative you are  _ always  _ driven by logic.”

She looks away. “I am their mother, I know what is the right thing!”

Sensing that nothing would come out of this argument he makes a move towards their front door, preparing to leave. He argues with Amanda one last time knowing she would hate him more than usual. “What are you doing then Amanda? How are you going to find them? I am doing everything in power so I could bring them home,  _ bring our children home.” _

He stops and looks at her one last time. “If you refuse to believe that then I have no other choice but to leave your presence. Arguing with me would never yield results.”

“Sarek—“

“My wife, I leave you be.”

As Sarek walks out he could faintly hear Amanda sob, fully feeling the loneliness in their bond. He will give his wife comfort soon, but first, he needs to find his children.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to share your thoughts and violent reactions to this fic hmu on twt @wjlexi


End file.
